Bitter Taste
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: A new story! All Gabe and Vivi future! So I'm not good a summaries, but I promise is will be good!
1. Chase

**So, I'm at it again. I'm going to make it completely different and the grammar should be ten times better. I also notice somewhere in bloody lost a chapter was lost. . . *grumbles* I have the hard copy somewhere so I will be rewriting it sometime. . . I might go back and edit that after I'm done here, I promise! Anyways, for those who don't know me I'm Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles or WMNLHK! Lol. . . Anyways, I have the summer off before I start college this fall for zoology, so I should get a lot of this done. Well here we go!**

Vivian looked at Gabriel from the window. If she followed now she would be his mate and the leader for life or until her pups took over. Although Vivian never thought much of pups she couldn't denied the instinct to reproduce and have pups of her own, maybe one day.

"Don't worry Vivian, I won't bite much," Gabriel smirked at her and then saw her face. She was tense and worried. Gabriel gave a soft smile and reached though the window. He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "Don't worry, princess wolf, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I told you we can take it slow or fast, if you want slow I will respect it, your worth the wait. I just request you run with me under the moon so our goddess can see that you are mine."

Vivian gave a smile to Gabriel. She grabbed his hand from her cheek and let Gabriel pull her through the window. She let the robe slip from her slim frame as Gabriel dropped his pant and boxer. As Vivian jumped she felt the sweet change ripple through her body. There was multiple pop and before long she landed on all four in her beautiful tawny pelt. She gave her fur a shake before she trned her golden eyes to Gabriel. She saw a smirk on the black wolf, that stupid wolf smirk of his went to his crystal blue eyes. He let out a small bark and took off running into the woods.

Vivian took off after him. Her slim body moved just as fast as his and soon she caught up with him. They ran together for awhile before Vivian felt relaxed with Gabriel. They were running along the stream before she turned and tackled him into the river. Not meaning to, she go in. She had lost her footing on the bank. Both wolves went under water. When they surfaced they half changed. Gabriel gathered Vivian in his arms.

"What was that for, Lil Vivi?" Gabriel growled playfully, but before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her, not a forceful one, but a gently sweet one. To Gabriel shock she deepens the kiss. She placed her left hand in his hair, while her other hand laid on his chest. She stuck her tongue into his parted lips and caressed his tongue with her own. Slowly Gabriel responded to her. He moved them so her back was against the bank of the river. He pulled away and dragged his mouth down to her neck. He sucked on the side of her neck. He licked and bit that one spot. He was marking her as his. Vivian let out a moan of pleasure at what his mouth was doing to her neck.

After the mark was dark enough for Gabriel he pulled away, only for Vivian to return the favor to her mate. She may not be mating with him et, but she counted him as her mate now. She has accepted him which makes him hers. Once his mark was just as dark as her she pulled away and looked into Gabriel eyes.

"I'm not ready, it's all new to me, I've never felt this way. Not for Axel or when I was with Aiden and Rafe. It is a big shock and I've never. . . " She trailed off and not look at him. She was getting frustrated she was never this soft thing. She would never admit how she felt or that she never fucked someone. Was he turning her into this softie or was love doing it? The worst thing of all, she liked this feeling. Her rebellious self was not pleased, but her heart was and her heart was far more important to her then her cerd.

Gabriel grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Vivian, my dear, you don't have to be shy with me. I may be. . .tough. . . and strong headed, but not for you. For you I'm a softie, my alls fall down for you. I've loved you since the fire. The way you were worried for the pack and for your father. After you passed out I carried you to the car. I thought a woman who would pass out for the lost of a love one and pack members must care. She must care." He has stumbled at the beginning to find the right words to say, like he had when Aiden had dumped her.

"Arrogant much? Who said you were tough?" Vivian teased. Then, she smiled at Gabriel. "I don't want to actual mate, I'm not ready, but I'd love to get to know you better in skin and fur."

"Then, lets head back and sleep. We can talk more this afternoon, once I'm off work," Gabriel smiled and kissed her forehead. She pulled himself out, before helping Vivian. The two changed back to their fur and padded back. They made it half way when Vivian nipped at Gabriel before running head. A game of chase was on.

She made it to a small clearing before she felt herself being tackled. She watched Gabriel run off and she stood. She chased after this. It went back and forth until they made it to the rocks by her house. She stopped her chase after him when she scented her blood, Astrid and Rafe. She let out a small whine when she looked up and saw the pain in Gabriel eyes. She padded over to them and nuzzled him. He had to kill a pack mate here and watch his mate gets shot. She licked his snout and whined again saying they were save now and he did it for the pack safety.

He leaned forward and rested his head on the back of her neck and let out a puring sound. It was shockingly calming to both of them. Then he tugged her neck and lead the way back to her house. They climbed into the window and got dressed. Gabriel kissed Vivian one last time before heading out of the window and Vivian watched him leave on his motorcycle. Yes she was in love, but to ahead to say it.


	2. Pizza

**So this one should be longer! Ah! So. . . Ya. . . It's 1 am and I'm writing this chapter or beginning! Ready set Go! OH BTW Disclaimer I do not own Character from Blood and Chocolate nor do I own it! Ummmmm review plox?**

As soon as Vivian head hit the pillow she fell asleep. She dreamed away in her little mind of happy things and of sad things. He dreamt of the past and of her father, she dreamt of Gabriel and pups. Then, something really weird happen, she had a vision.

_ Vivian sat in a small clearing in an unknown forest. She was alert and worried. Her fur was bristled. She looked around and half the females in the pack were with her in the same status as their queen._

_A little tawny and white pup ruffled on the floor of the forest floor. Leaves were thrown in the air as the play fight. A snap of a twig was heard from downwind and Vivian stood above the pups protective like and leaned down and growled. She was all puffed out. She looked like she could kill someone and she felt like she would if them harmed these pups. She realized they were her pups. She saw the females in the same status as her._

_ Then, Gabriel emerged from the forest with a small black wolf pup; the worse thing was it was dead. Vivian let out a howl of pain and horror. She realized that was her pup too. She heard the rest of the pack follow Gabriel from the forest. All the pack took up the pain of their alphas. Gabriel reached forward just as Vivian passed out. _

_ When she was passed out she saw red eyes and a black shadow of a wolf. Another voice could be heard, a males voice. "Change it." Then, the shadow launched its self at her._

Vivian woke with a start. She screamed in pain and in fear. She sat straight up and looked arund the room and saw it empty. Thank Moon her mum was working and so was Rudy and Gabriel. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She cried for her unborn child. Was her pup really going to die or was she just freaking out? Dead. . . No! She wouldn't' let it happen. What was she saying. Was she really taking this dream to heart? She rolled her eyes at her foolishness.

She pushed back the covers and went to get in the shower. She turned the water on and let the hot water soak her body. She washed her hair out twice. Then, used her cucumber melon body wash. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. She heard movement down stairs. She ran to her room. She bushed her hair making sre to cover her mark. She got dressed in a mini skirt and a black tube top. She slipped on her converse and headed down stairs. She saw Emse at the dining room table.

"Mum, aren't you suppose to work?" Vivian asked as she sat across Emse.

"Vivian! Your. . .Your back to yourself! I almost forgot how beautiful you are!" Emse rushed over and pulled Vivian out of her chair and spins her around before hugging her child. "Oh you don't know how glad I am your back to normal and unstuck!"

"You're not answering the question, Emse," Vivian chuckled at her mum.

"Hun, it's the full moon, I work days remember. Now I need to talk to you about this full moon run. You haven't accepted Gabriel and if you don't you lose your place tonight. You will be out of all this if you choose so," Emse said. She looked at her daughter.

Vivian smirked. She would announce their accept tonight for now why not worry her mum and pack. "Well that works out perfectly for me doesn't it, mum."

"Hun, he's good for you," Emse argued.

"I don't want him," Vivian argued back.

"Why are you so stubborn!" Emse growled.

"I get it from you!" Vivian sneered.

"Your acting like a spoiled brat! Don't you see you'd make a great leader and have a great mate, but you are throwing it away. You won't accept the five, who will you accept!" Emse yelled.

"The fives are assholes and Gabriel an arrogant dick!" Vivian screamed. Her mum was actually starting to piss her off. She turned and stormed out of the house. She turned into town. She was headed in town. She was headed to the blacksmith shop in which her mate worked. He would be off in an hour and it was about a 30 min walk.

By the time she made it there is was 4:36 she had 24 minutes to kill before Gabriel got off. She entered the shop and saw her mate talking to Bucky, both in navy jumpsuits. Vivian let out a chuckle as the guy at the counter stared at her with his mouth open. She, also, laughed as Gabriel wiped around when her scent came to his nostrils. He glared when he saw his coworker staring at her. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing here? I said I'd pick you up," Gabriel said loud enough for Fred, the guy at the counter to hear.

"Fight with Emse. I was told I use you today if I don't accept you, so I though it be fun to worry the pack a bit and Emse took it to heart and pissed me off and grrrr!" Vivian grumbled.

"Well, we can do that, but I do have to get back to work. Why don't you wait for me at the Lucien Pizza, order a large meat lover, Bucky and I will be over after work?" Gabriel said and handed his wallet. He kissed her cheek.

Vivian nodded and turned away from Gabriel. She added a sway in her walk for Gabriel. She heard him growl in pleasure and she chuckled. She walked across the street and grabbed a table and order a large meat lover pizza. She was waiting when Aiden, Kelly, Jem, and Bingo walked in. They were all looking gloom, well beside Kelly, stupid bitch not even hurting for the death of their friend.

Aiden spotted her and they made their way over to her. They were all shockingly looked happy to see her beside Kelly. She was shooting dagger at Vivian.

Bingo and Jem looked like they wanted to hug her. Bingo spoke first. "Aiden told us the truth that you weren't having jealous fits. He said you were going to break it off with him and he was mad and didn't want us friends with you. He feels really sorry and I'm sorry for not listening."

"It's fine guys, it doesn't matter anymore, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend and his friend to get off work, so talk to you later?" Vivian said civil, inside she was ferious. Bingo had hurt her. They nodded and left her be, well beside Aiden. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for shooting you, I was shooting for the guy," Aiden bit his lip.

"You mean the guy protecting you? The guy helping you up? Our leader? My mate?" Vivian growled.

"Your mate? I though he pissed you off!" Aiden said.

"He did, until he saved me from being stuck, because of you! Because of you I was a monster! I was half and half! Not only because you shot me was I stuck. No because yu messed with my hurt and made me unsure what I wanted!" Vivian hissed.

Aiden looked at his feet.

"Well one good thing came out of what you did," Vivian smirked at him.

"Really? What? I lost you. I love you, please don't go?" Aiden begged and reached forward and kissed her for a spilt second before he was ripped away by Gabriel.

"The good thing is him, Gabriel. You bought me closer to Gabriel," Vivian said as Gabriel pulled the meat boy away from the table. Bucky was laughing at this. Kelly looked extremely pissed off.

Gabriel glared at him. "I told you to leave us be! I don't want you near her or the pack again!" He shoved him toward his friends. He sat next to Vivian and kissed her. "Now time me of this plan of yours, princess wolf."


	3. Hunt

**So sorry took this long. I've been busy with work and school. Thank you for the reviews. So here is chapter 3 guys. **

The pack was gathered outside the town at the national park in which the Ordeal was held. It was clear most of the pack was restless. If Vivian refused to accept Gabriel tonight they'd have to find a new alpha female.

The pack were on in there wolf fur waiting on their alpha female. They were all moving around pacing, wagging their tails, or whimpering. Hasn't Vivian caused them enough problems?

At last the golden loup-garou appeared. Her gold eyes were narrowed angry. She growled at Gabriel as she pasted him. Her head held high, along with her tail.

The pack let out a frustrated growl at their queen. Vivian snarled right back at them. She sat down as far away from Gabriel as possible. He narrowed his eyes in angry and frustrated. He half changed to speak and Vivian followed.

"Vivian, haven't you caused our pack enough trouble?" Gabriel snarled.

"Yes, I have which is why I'm not coming with you guys when you move I'm going to go alone. I don't want an arrogant, demanding, asshole mate," Vivian sneered.

The pack growled at Vivian. She was causing such a mess of everything. They just need everything to work out smoothly and Vivian was messing it up again.

"Then, go, your no longer a member of our pack! If you are caught in our territory after sunrise you will be chased out," Gabriel growled as the two walked closer together.

"Who gonna chase me out? I could take on most of the males!" Vivian laughed.

"I will," Gabriel thundered. The pack would whining and tense. They watched the two alpha argue.

"A chase, huh?" Vivian angry disappeared and she smiled. "I'd enjoy that."

Gabriel smiled warmly at his mate. "As would. I'd chase you like I did yesterday."

The pack looked confused at the alphas. Some of them half changed and were about to speak when they watched the two pull each other closer.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Vivian gently on the lips.

"VIVIAN! HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU SPOILED, ROTTEN PUP!" Emse screamed at Vivian, before her into a hug. She kissed her pup cheek. She pulled her away from Gabriel and the females followed Emse. It was clear he females were going to celebrate while the males celebrated.

By the time the pack merged together again it was close to midnight. The two alphas lead the hunt. They lead the pack to a clearing full of white tail deer. The alpha spilt up each taking half the pack with them. The left members surrounding the clearing. The two alpha meet up on the otherside of the clearing. They gave each other and small nod before moving forward.

They zoned in on a large buck. They creep to the edge before pushing out of the brush and charging. The wolves surrounding them charged forwad to. Gabriel and Vivian went stright for the same buck.

'_No way, he's mine!' _Vivian growled and pounced at his neck and sank her caniens in. The buck gave a sterdy shake and threw Vivian to the ground. She let out a whimper as she landed on her paw wrong. She stood on all three and turned to get out of the clearing. It wasn't safe with all the running deers for an injuried wolf to lay to rest. As she was al most out she felt a deer hoove nail her in the side. She held back the howl. She pushed into the bushes and laid behind a fallen down tree.

'_Damn it! There goes my hunt. I'm so weak if these injjuries hurt!'_ She scrowled her self. Her paw was twisted a bit and swollen. Her side was bleeding. She reached around a licked her wounds. She laid her down and fell asleep behind that tree. Sooner or later the pack would find her.

She was awoken to a hand holding her muzzle and checking her wounds. She opened her eyes to she her favorite pair of blue eyes. She let out a small whimper as he touched her paw.

"Well I did bring my kill to lay at your feet, but we need to go back so you can get looked at. Your side bleeding and your front paws twisted," Gabriel rambled. He was definitly worried for his mate.

She stood as Gabriel changed back. She was prepared to limp home since she didn't take a car and Gabriel brought his motercycle. Gabriel growled as Vivian stood. He crawled under his mate and stood up so she was on his back. He face was on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face and he treked back to the car. The five were following behind them.

When they made it to were they shreaded there clothes, Gabriel got dressed and realized Vivian came here in her fur and opened the passager seat of Bucky truck and pulled the seat back. He placed her on the seat and turned to Ulf. "I trust you the most. Info Bucky and you take my motorcycle home, little brother." He handed over his keys and got into the driver seat. He turned his icy glaze to his mate and reach down and kissed her nose. He drove on home after that.


	4. Rest

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'm back! **

Vivian lay on the on the cold make shift cot. She let out yelps and winces of pain as Aunt Persia prodded her side and ribs. While doing so she was mumbling under her breath at Vivian foolish mistake. She was a small female and that deer was giant compared to Vivian. Vivian was clearly getting annoyed she rolled her eyes and let a small growl which made Aunt Persia cuffed her ear.

"If you're going to act like a pup, might as well be treated like one!" Aunt Persia growled, "And growl at me again, pup, I dare you!" She held Vivian muzzle in her wrinkled hand.

At this point Gabriel let out a chuckle at Aunt Persia anger.

"And as for you! You think it's funny your mate and our future queen almost died! Maybe you are still a pup yourself!" Aunt Persia the only person, beside Vivian, that gets away with talking to him like that. "Now she has no broken ribs, just bruising and wound. I put a healing salve on her. The wounds will be gone by morning, but her wrist is twisted. Knowing her she'd get in trouble if I told her to just take it easy, so she's one bed rest for the 24 hours. Now, both of you get out of my cabin!"

Gabriel quickly, but gently, lifted Vivian up and placed her in the passenger seat and leaned down and kissed her nose. "Looks like you made Aunt Persia mad, huh babe."

Vivian grumbled and turned away from him and licked her wounds, forgetting the salve. Her expression of disgust made Gabriel let out loud crackles as he hopped into the driver seat.

"Vivian, I'm going to call off sick tomorrow and take care of you, but I'm taking you back to my apartment to watch over you. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch. I won't pressure you like I said, I promise you that," Gabriel promised.

Vivian looked up at Gabriel and let out a sort make shift purr thing. She turned just enough to speak. "I won' kick you out of your bed. We will share it. Plus Changing this much kinda hurts. I think I'm gonna stay in my fur tonight. Another problem is what clothes am I gonna wear?"

"Mine," Gabriel smirked and then saw her glare, "Or when Ulf gets back I'll send him over to get you clothes."

"Okay," Vivian yawned as she changed back and rested her head on her paws. She slowly drifted a silent sleep.

"Oh my beautiful queen," Gabriel whispered. He parked in his spot and wet and picked up Vivian. He carried her up the flight of stairs and ran into his landlord.

"In late Gabr- Why the hell do you have a dog!" He yelled.

"She's hurt and I found her on the side of the road. My girlfriend taking her tomorrow, but it's too late to drop her off tonight," Gabriel lied.

"Fine, only cause she's hurt. Such a beautiful dog, poor thing," His landlord grumbled and left the complex.

Gabriel walked into his apartment and locked the door. He went over and laid his mate his bed. He watches his mate sprawl out in her sleep. Gabriel smiled and stripped and changed into his wolf form and cuddled up next to Vivian head. He grabbed her muzzle and pulled her up so her head was on his stomach. Then buried his face in her neck and drifted asleep.

The next morning Vivian had awoken to the scent of Gabriel filling her nose. She saw she was laying on Gabriel side as he had moved in his sleep. She was also sprawled out. She let out a chuckle. She rose and changed into her beautiful human form. She saw no clothes for her. Gabriel must have forgot. She grabbed a pair of his boxer and one of his muscle shirt. She crept to the door and had open when she felt and set of arm grab her. She was picked up and placed upon the bed.

"Remember, bed rest, hun," Gabriel yawned. While Vivian was finding clothes he had threw his boxer on.

"Come off it Gabriel. My side fine an my wrist is twisted, it will be fine by tomorrow," Vivian argued.

"I will not 'come off it' because you were told to stay in bed. Ad as fr the wrist that's great and tomorrow you can be off bed rest," Gabriel said calmly.

"You just want me in your bed," Vivian growled.

"True as that is, but I did make you a promise," Gabriel said ad kissed her cheek, "And I keep my promises, but you make it hard with you wearing my clothes."

"I'm only wearing them cause someone forgot to send Ulf out," Vivian grumbled, "I'm going to shower, unless that unsafe too!"

"Nah, you can, but I have no problem making sure your safe," Gabriel chuckled.

"Perv," Vivian rolled her eyes and stormed off into the bathroom.

"Only for you, love," Gabriel called after her. He went to wake Ulf up and send him to get Vivian clothes and all three of them breakfeast.


	5. Under the Moon

**Uhhhh Ummmmmm… Sorry! I have been busy working on my story in which I plan to publish one day! If you feel liking read it go to my user there is Stephanie Janelle**

Vivian sighed again as she felt Persia prodded and poked at her again. She was annoyed with Gabriel for sending for her again to check her over again. He wanted to make sure she was okay to get off bed rest. The annoying ass. Vivian thought.

"Does this hurt?" Persia asked again. God this woman has only said that since she got here. No hello or how do you feel. She rolled her eyes when Vivian had said 'While hello Aunt Persia. Oh I am doing well and you?'

"No! I have said that too many times now!" Vivian growled as she glared over at Gabriel. If looks could kill, Gabriel would definitely be dead.

"You are the one who called me, so don't use that tone, Queen Bitch or not!" Persia growled as she cuffed Vivian ear.

She shook her head as she glared harder as Gabriel, "I did not! He on the other hand did! He just doesn't want me to leave this bed!" She turned back to Persia as she grumbled at him.

"I am done here," Persia said as she turned to the door. "Get out of bed and harm yourself all I care, foolish pup! Maybe if you relaxed and let your guard down you would see that you have a decent enough mate there! It is a shame when your mate wants you well, huh?" She turned and left the apartment with a slam.

I saw Ulf stick his head out of his room as he looked at the slammed door to Vivian. "What did you do, Viv? She is normally grouchy, but not like thaT!" He said with wide eyes as he went back into his room.

Vivian grabed a pillow and screamed into it as Gabriel watched her with amusement. He shook his head at his young mate as he stood up to get ready for work. He changed into a pair of dark jeans white under shirt and long sleeve button up with his name written across his left side. He moved into the kitchen to make a lunch for work before moving into the bedroom to see Viv in the same position.

"You might want to apologize to her," Gabriel said as he pulled the pillow away from Vivian face. "You were rude to her. Your sharp tongue is only going to cause you trouble. Not all like the fiery attitude of yours like I do, babe." He spoke he pulled her into his arms and out of the bed.

"I know," Vivian grumbled as she pushed herself out of his grasp. She was still annoyed with him.

"Good," Gabriel said as he tighten his grasp on her and pulled her to his chest. He rested his cheek on her head before speaking again. "I am sorry if I made you pissy, but I want you safe, Viv." He said as he let his hand grab her chin and pulled her face up and gave her a kiss. "For now I must go. I will see you tonight?"

"See you tonight, Gabriel," Vivian spoke and as he walked out the door she called to him. "Ummm thanks for caring that I am well."

"Anything for you, Princess Wolf," He spoke before closing the door.

Vivian turned to Ulf door and pushed it open. "Have the others meet us at the bus station. We are going to reserve."

"Why?" Ulf asked suspicious.

"We are going rabbit hunting," Vivian smirked.

As they made it to the reserve they quickly disrobed and hid their clothes in a hollow log before taking off into a run. They all wagged their tails as they began to run like they use when they were all pups. Yes Axel and Rafe were now dead, but this seemed right and normal to them. To them Vivian was not a Queen Bitch, but there friend.

The five of they ran around chasing rabbit and sharing the small bundles they caught and just chased the rest. Ulf even tried to get into one of their Warrens. As they came to a lake they all went for a swim camdo.

"Marco!" Vivian called out as they swam away from her. They decided to play the meat people game marco polo and found it pointless. They could still smell each other.

"Polo… Why the hell are we playing this game? You can smell us still!" William chuckled as he splash Finn, who in turn dunked Gregory.

Vivian opened her eyes as she watched her friends. Yes her best friends. They haven't been like this in a while. She smiled gently. She splashed Ulf ad chuckled as all the boys wrestled to dunk each other.

"I got a great idea!" Finn said once they finished their war, William ending up winning.

"What, Dip shit?" Gregory asked.

"Let's stay the night under the moon," Finn spoke as they headed out of the water. "We always wanted to huddle in the woods and spend the night out there. Our parents never let us. Why not now?"

"Sure your mommy and daddy would let you now?" Vivian giggled at them.

"Yes, because we have the Queen Bitch with us now. They can't fight against you if you say it is okay," William chuckled.

"Why the hell not!" She giggled as she transformed into her tawny wolf self as they all headed towards an open clearing and curl up all cuddled, Vivian in the middle. These were her boys. Her brothers. Her friends.


End file.
